


A Time Traveler Walks Into a Bar

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Riya, F/M, Future Fic, Mark Christopher Mention, The Infamous Bar Encounter, garcy, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Lucy Preston sets Garcia Flynn on his quest to stop Rittenhouse and set forth the events that will lead to their future encounters.





	A Time Traveler Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> incendiaglacies asked: Garcy prompt: the bar scene from Lucy's pov
> 
> I had the stupidest brain fart over what bar scene, but then I remembered. TBH I could have ended this sooner, but it got away from me and a little stupid fluff got mixed in.
> 
> Also, hey AO3, can you put Jiya's last name up please and thank you, she has one.

Lucy pushed open the door to the bar. It was exactly as she had expected it to be. Dark, mostly empty, the smell of beer from a spillage by another patron. She ignored him, scanning the space. As soon as she spotted him, Lucy straightened up and walked to where he was sitting.

She remembered the version of Garcia Flynn she knew at her current moment in the timeline. He smiled and laughed more than he had when she first met him. There were still days when he was still haunted by the deaths of Lorena and Iris, yet they were expected. But for the most part, he was happy. They were happy.

The Garcia Flynn sitting at the bar was not that man. His future self warned Lucy that he was not in a good place that night. She watched as he downed the last of his third drink. That was her cue to come in.

“Garcia Flynn,” she said, taking a seat beside him.

Flynn glanced over at her slowly. “Who sent you?”

“I’m Lucy Preston,” Lucy told him. “I’ve come a long way to find you.”

It wasn’t a total lie. She had traveled back in time. Not that she could tell him that.

“I know what happened to you,” she continued. “I know about Lorena and Iris. Rittenhouse were the ones behind it, not you.”

He narrowed his eyes. His hand moved off the bar to his side casually. However, years of knowing him had made Lucy aware of his habits.

“You don’t want to shoot me,” Lucy warned him. “I’m not Rittenhouse. I swear on it.”

Flynn relaxed slightly, but not by much. “Why are you here?”

“Because there is a way to stop them,” she informed him. “But if you want to do it, then you’re going to need my help.”

She then reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out the journal. It had seen better days for sure. Every page was filled what what he needed to know to start the chain of events that would bring her, Wyatt, and Rufus together, then the others later. Her Flynn had seen her write in it time after time, even though he knew what it was going to be about.

“Here’s your starting point,” she said, placing it between their hands. “Good luck.”

With that, her work was done and it was time to leave.

“Wait,” he called as Lucy slid off the stool. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere forward,” Lucy replied. “I told you I’d give you my help. That journal is going to be your most precious resource to start the battle against Rittenhouse. Study it carefully. You’ll see me again soon.”

She didn’t provide any more information. When she exited the bar, Lucy looked behind her through the window. Past Flynn was now sitting up straighter. He had the first page of the journal opened. The spark she’d struck was now catching.

Her assignment now complete, Lucy trekked back out to where she had landed the Lifeboat. She climbed inside and put in the coordinates to pilot back to her own present. After they nearly lost Rufus, all of them had begun training in operating the Lifeboat in the event they needed to become the pilot. It had come in handy more times than she had predicted it to.

After the few minutes of her body being jostled around, she landed in her time. As soon as she exited, Lucy’s eyes landed on Flynn, or her version of him. He was smiling at her as he walked over to greet her. Lucy grinned back as she slid out of the machine. 

“I missed you,” he told her.

Lucy shook her head. “I’m sure I wasn’t gone that long.”

“Well, I still missed you.”

Jiya made a noise of disgust from where she was seated behind the desk. “Get a room, you two.”

“Thought you were supposed to be putting Mark through the simulator,” Lucy asked sincerely as she and Flynn walked back over to her.

“Well, he made some successful jumps today and I let him go early,” Jiya explained. “Agent Christopher’s still anxious about him being involved in this.”

“Of course she is, she’s his mother.”

“True,” Jiya agreed. “Any more time trips you’re going on today?”

“Nope,” Lucy shook her head. “Go spend some time with Rufus doing nerd stuff.”

The other woman smiled and darted off to go find her significant other. As she left, Lucy turned back to Flynn.

“I guess you took my advice since you’re still here,” she told him.

“Well, I remember thinking it couldn’t hurt to take a look to see if it would really help me,” Flynn explained. “And it did. It set much more in motion than I expected.”

Lucy smirked a little. “Well, I knew what was coming.”

“Do you regret any of it?” he asked her.

“Some things,” Lucy admitted. “A few loses we could have done without. But there’s a lot of things that I was glad happened. You, for one.”

Flynn chuckled. “I’d like to hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Reviews= Love


End file.
